60 miles
by ILikeMovies
Summary: Steve and Kono go on a long trip to bust a murderer but, along the way an unfortunate car crash happens and Steve and Kono are miles away from civilization. With no cellphone reception. Will they be okay or will a car crash lead to a tragic ending? Steve whump. A little Kono whump.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any characters in this story.

* * *

Hawaii five-0

"Okay, Kono, lets go!" Steve screamed as he walked out the glass doors of Hawaii Five-0 headquarters.

Kono shook her head as she smirked at Steve's excitement to bust another murderer. This murderer, unlike the others, lived a six hour arrive away and the way there was a scenic route with mountains, cliffs, forests and no one around for miles and miles. Kono just hoped they didn't get ambushed by the murderer's men because if that were to happen there would be no one around to help them and no backup nearby enough to help.

"Kono, at this rate Grace is going to graduate before you get going!" Steve teased as he stuck his head in through the glass doors.

"I'm coming, Steve! I'm driving!"

"No, I am."

"Please, Steve. I really want to drive." Kono begged with her best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, you do?" Steve asked, softening a bit.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really want to."

"Well, I want to be two inches taller but that's not going to happen either, now is it?"

"You are a jerk, Mcgarrett!" Kono said as they both laughed while climbing into the car-Steve in the driver seat and Kono in passenger.

"Why isn't Danny coming?" Kono asked.

"He went to Grace's first baseball game today."

"Oh yeah! He's been talking about it for weeks. He really loves her."

"Yeah."

Steve pulled out the Hawaii Five-0 headquarter parking lot and they drove the first three hours in a comfortable silence as they both bobbed their heads to the songs playing on the radio. Kono shifted in her seat and looked at Steve as she asked,

"Steve, how far away is the closest city?"

"Don't know, why?"

"It's just that-"

"Are you nervous something happens?"

"We just need a bulletproof back up plan, that's all."

"Check the GPS, that'll tell you."

Kono nodded and took out the GPS. A few minutes later she sighed and said to Steve,

"We're 80 miles from the closest city, in fact we're 63 miles from the closest civilization of any sort."

"Don't worry Kono, nothing can happen."

Kono nodded. She wasn't usually the nervous type but she had had the feeling that one thing bad was going to happen all day. She looked straight ahead wished she had a coffee or something. Steve sneezed loudly making Kono jump and they both giggled for a few seconds. Steve sneezed over and over again for some reason so Kono was the first to regain her composure and look at the road. Suddenly a stray dog ran into the road and she screamed,

"Steve, careful!"

"What?" He asked before spotting the dog and swerving to miss it. His maneuver would have been successful had they been on a tar road but on the dirt road the tires had no grip and the car swerved more than planned. Kono held on tightly to the dashboard as Steve's side of the car impacted with a tree but instead of stopping the car flipped onto its side and slid until it reached the very edge of the cliff.

Kono, who had remained conscious exhaled as the car stopped and she looked out the windscreen to assess how high the cliff was. She sighed in relief at the realization that it was only about forty feet high. Se shifted her weight to get a look at Steve but as she moved the car tilted ever so slightly causing the car to go tumbling down the small cliff before coming to a stop at the bottom of the cliff.

Kono just had time to see the unconscious Steve caught between the crushed car door and the dashboard, blood falling freely from the multiple wounds that covered his chest and head before she too, succumbed to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Kono regained consciousness slowly and she looked around trying to remember how she ended up upside down in a car. Suddenly she remembered the crash and her hands instinctively went up to check herself for any injuries. She had a pretty nasty gash on her headline which meant she probably had a concussion. She had sore ribs but she couldn't be sure if they were broken or just bruised. Her arms and legs seemed void of any injuries and she said a silent prayer thanking God for her coming out of such a bad accident with such minor injuries.

She looked to her left and saw the still unconscious Steve hanging limply. She slowly unstrapped her seatbelt and climbed out the broken window . She stood up and stretched out her body, once again checking for injuries and finding none other than what she already knew about. She ran to the other side of the car, ignoring the dizziness that accompanied her sudden movement, and knelt down next to the door. She swallowed nervously as she took in the sight of the completely crumpled car door.

She tried to open the door but couldn't so instead crawled to the windscreen where all the glass had shattered and fallen out of the frame. She crawled into the car and gently prodded Steve. When he didn't move she smacked his face slightly harder than necessary while calling his name over and over. After minutes of frightening silence Steve coughed weakly and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

Kono smiled and said,

"Welcome back, Boss."

Steve nodded but seemed too dazed and confused to comprehend her statement so she crawled closer to him and unbuckled his seatbelt. Instead of Steve falling like she expected him to, he continued hanging between the door and the dashboard. Kono's eyes widened and she asked him,

"Boss, can you move your legs?"

He successfully moved his legs and Kono was relieved that there were no spinal injuries, or at least none of immediate concern. She fell back as she debated what her next move should be. She suddenly remembered her cell phone and pulled it out.

"Shit!" She creamed, "No reception!"

Steve looked at her and whispered quietly,

"You're bleeding, Kono."

"So are you, boss."

He frowned at her statement but didn't question further. She was worried that he was still confused but she moved on and said,

"B-Steve, I'm going to pull you out, okay?"

He nodded his understanding and she moved closer. The door and dashboard had him caught around his chest and abdomen. She blew hair out of her eyes and wrapped her arms around Steve's shoulders. As soon as her hand touched his left shoulder he screamed in pain and Kono quickly let go. She couldn't hold him around his chest, there were glass shards stuck in his flesh and she couldn't move her hands into the correct position to hold onto his lower chest and stomach so she had no choice but to grab his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered before grabbing onto his shoulders and pulling as hard as she could, ignoring Steve's cries of agony. After five minutes of heart breaking screams, Kono successfully pulled Steve out and dragged him gently onto the grass, away from the wreckage. She wiped his tears from his cheeks and ignored the tears falling from her own eyes.

"Boss, I'm going to check you for injuries."

He nodded as his eyes slowly closed. Kono proceeded to carefully pull his shirt up over his head without disturbing his left shoulder. Once the shirt was off she could see his injuries more clearly. The first thing she did was pull the three glass shards out of his chest, ignoring the fresh flow of blood falling onto the ground. Next she took care of his ribs and she tried her hardest to stop the vomit flowing up through her throat. She looked at the severe bruising and misshapen bumps around the left side of his chest but focused on the rib that was protruding from his skin. She sighed and said calmly,

"Boss, I'm going to need to push the bone back into place, okay?"

He nodded weakly and Kono hesitantly moved her hands up to his chest. She mentally counted to three before skillfully pushing the bone back under the skin, once again ignoring his screams of agony. She wiped the blood off her hands onto the grass but moved onto his shoulder without contemplation. There was severe bruising and the shoulder hung limply and had lost it's shape. She gently felt the shoulder with one hand while Steve gripped her other hand with his own, his grip tightening the more she prodded.

It was shattered, definitely shattered. She moved onto his head and inhaled sharply when she saw the incredibly deep gashes along his left eyebrow and above his left ear. Once she checked his legs-which seemed okay, surprisingly- she sat down and looked at her usually tough boss lying in a pool of blood, blood covering his face and torso as well as the grass around him.

Without warning he turned onto his side and vomited three times in a row. She quickly got up and crawled next to him. When she saw the bloody vomit covering the ground she punched the floor and cursed as she mentally added 'internal bleeding' to the long list of injuries the commander had sustained.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed my story!

I'm having some trouble deciding how this story should play out. I have a few scenarios in mind and was hoping you would help me decide.

Either Kono leaves Steve behind to go find help and eventually finds a car and has to go back for Steve

Or

Steve and Kono begin searching for help but Steve is quickly fading and it's becoming more and more difficult for Kono to hold Steve up. Eventually they find a car with a driver willing to help.

Or

Steve and Kono find a car early on and the person takes them to a hospital.

If you don't mind could you please help me by just reviewing or PMing me how you would prefer me to continue the story!

If you have any other ideas I am more than willing to hear them out and give credit in the next chapter if I use them.

I got a request for more Kono whump which I will try to include. I also got a request for the name of the road/area my story is taking place in. I am researching the name for you.

Sorry for all inaccuracies in my story.

If you could get back to me on my question I will have the next chapter up within a few days. Thanks again guys, I apologize for the delay.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys. First of all I want to thank everyone out there for reviewing/favoriting/following either me or my story! I will follow everyone who has followed me I just haven't had time lately. I want to thank the following people for helping come up with the path my story is likely to follow:  
LifeLover22, djino04, Cookie(who is a guest but I would just like to say that your idea was amazing!), Rourke21, Trace66(your idea is fantastic), Lanteaddicted(also a great idea), catherine(who is a guest), ladyValkyrieRavenWolf, Dejanira5-0(I like your idea very very much)  
I will use all your ideas. I want to thank you so much for your important contribution to the story!  
If anyone else reading this has time maybe you could go check out their profiles and read their stories.  
MacCartney, I attempted to research a place for you however I haven't really found one as of yet. I apologize but I will continue to look.

* * *

Steve pulled himself into a sitting position as his Navy SEAL training kicked into gear-ignore pain- and Kono got to her feet as she watched Steve take in his surroundings. With Kono's help he got to his feet but he was swaying slightly and as he stood all color drained from his face. Kono looped his strong arm over he skinny shoulders and waited breathlessly to hear what Steve had to say.  
"Kono, we need to find help."  
"I know. There's a slope over there. We can walk up it to get to the top of the cliff."  
"We need to find a car."  
Kono nodded and they slowly made their way up the cliff. It had started drizzling as they began walking up the road searching desperately for a car. As time went on Steve's wounds continued bleeding and his head wounds had bled profusely, eventually covering the entire left side of his face in blood. The wounds on his chest were still bleeding and his shirt was now soaked in his blood. After an hour had passed and they still hadn't found a car Kono looked at Steve and decided they both needed to rest. Her ribs were hurting and she was kind of dizzy. Steve didn't look much better, he was very pale and he had bled so much that Kono's entire side was covered in his blood. His shirt and pants were blood stained. He had thrown up three more times along the way but he refused to give up walking. He was stubborn like that.  
"Kono! What are you doing?"  
"Taking a break." She replied as she lowered herself and Steve to the wet gravel.  
"We cannot stop, Kono."  
"We need to!"  
Kono waited as she waited for a reply from Steve but when she received none she turned to look at him and realized he was lying on the floor, unconscious. Shit. She got up and without a second though she started running down the road, vowing that she would come back with help. After agonizing minutes of only finding empty stretched of land she finally found a car and ran out to the middle of the road as she jumped up and down, waiting for the car to stop.  
When it came to a stop the driver put down his window and asked,  
"Can I help you, miss?"  
"Yes! Please, please help! My friend and I were in a car accident and we need help right away."  
"Where is your friend?"  
"Back there." Kono replied as she pointed towards the direction she had left Steve lying down on the side of the road.  
"Okay hop in." The driver instructed as Kono jumped into the passenger side of the car and the driver made a u-turn and sped towards Steve. When they arrived at the place Steve was Kono jumped out of the car but was surprised when she couldn't see Steve anywhere. She knew this is where she had left him because she could see his blood on the floor. Suddenly she heard the sound of someone releasing the safety on a hand gun and she turned around to find the driver of the car standing just in front of her with his gun aimed at her head.  
"What are you doing?" Kono asked calmly but she was freaking out on the inside.  
The driver ignored her question and instead screamed,  
"Jack, you can come out now."  
Kono heard the sound of leaves rustling behind her and she turned around to find another man of about six foot three holding a semi conscious Steve by his neck with a gun aimed at his head.  
"What do you want?" Kono asked as she sized up the two men who were much larger and much stronger than she was.  
"I'm the son of the drug dealer you two killed in a shoot out a few months ago and I want revenge!" The driver of the car snapped angrily as he grabbed Kono's wrists and shoved her into the back of the car. The other man shoved Steve into the back of the car and Steve groaned slightly as his shoulder was jostled by the quick movement. He still seemed on the verge of passing out but he managed to sit himself up and hold tightly onto the door handle to keep himself from falling over.  
The men started driving and Kono knew she couldn't try anything. If she did she was first of all, outnumbered two to one pretty much as she knew Steve was no help, he had lost too much blood and only had one working arm anyway, second of all they had guns, she didn't.  
Great. She had just been in a car accident now she is getting kidnapped with her quickly fading boss next to her. She looked at him and sighed as she noticed he was struggling to keep his head p and his eyes open. She looked down and for the first time she noticed something that made her cringe. The seat and floor of the car she was sitting in were covered in blood. Some old and crusty, some still sticky and fresh. Meaning that the two kidnappers had killed before. And more than once.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. Next chapter will be about Chin and Danny mainly And their search for Kono and Steve. Thanks a ton for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed me or my story! means a lot!

* * *

Kono sat in the back of the blood filled, old car and watched the driver and his accomplice. This was the first time she had been able to get a really good look at them because beforehand she had been far too preoccupied with the thought if helping Steve. The driver was tall, well built and looked to be about thirty years old. His black hair had a few strands of grey and his goatee was sprinkled with grey hair but his face seemed young. His one arm was covered in tattoos but the other one was not, instead it was covered with a long, thick scar.  
His accomplice was also tall, much taller than Steve and he looked as though he was a body builder. His sandy brown hair was cut and styled into a combover. His green eyes stood out against his tanned skin. He looked roughly the same age as the driver but seemed more mature, a little more composed. Kono watched Steve as he too sized up the driver and she knew they were both thinking the same thing. If they were going to attack, they needed to attack the driver. He was less controlled and acted on impulse based on his emotions. He was the weak link.  
After almost three hours in the car it came to a stop at an old, abandoned warehouse that was covered by old trees and shrubs. Perfect hideout. Just then the men got out of the car and one grabbed Kono while the driver grabbed Steve. They forcefully pushed them into the warehouse. The inside was empty except for two chairs and a few knives and guns lying on a table next to the chairs. The metal walls were rusting and the smell of damp wood filled the air. The ground around the chairs was covered in a sticky substance and as Kono and Steve were brought closer to them she realized it was more blood.  
This was where they tortured their victims. This was where she and Steve were about to get tortured.

-HF0 headquarters-  
Chin was starting to get worried. Kono and Steve had been gone for over eight hours and Kono had not called like she promised she would. She had told him that the second they arrived at the murderer's house she would call him. He had always been protective over his cousin and always would be. He tried calling both her and Steve but both of their phones went straight to voicemail. He might have been overanalyzing it but he had a gut feeling that something had gone seriously wrong.  
Danny suddenly burst into the office with a huge smile plastered on his face and his hands raised in the air.  
"Grace won her game! Can you believe it!" He shouted excitedly.  
"She's a winner, Danny!" Chin agreed. He tried to sound upbeat but Danny must have sensed the underlying tone of worry in his colleagues voice because he asked,  
"Chin, what's up?"  
Chin contemplated telling Danny and decided that if he didn't and something did turn out to be wrong he would never ever forgive himself for passing up the opportunity if help.  
"It's just Steve and Kono haven't called and they haven't texted me yet. They've been gone for longer than six hours and I can't get hold of either of them."  
Just then a crackle was heard over the radio and Chin picked it up as the officer on the other end continued,  
"... Car found on... of the road. It is upside down, appears to have fall... Cliff." The signal was terrible but Chin could still make out what she way saying,  
"Blood found in wreckage and on ground. No survivors or victims are... Surrounding area. Blood... Road. License plate-"  
As the officer recited the license number Chin and Danny both froze in shock. That was the license plate of the car Kono and Steve had been in. They weren't there though. But one of them had lost a lot of blood.  
"Danny, we need to find them." Chin stated as he stared blankly at the floor.  
"Yeah. We do." Danny agreed as he lowered himself down into a chair.  
"But where do we even begin?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chin and Danny sat motionless in the room as they took in the new information they had just been given. Chin picked up the radio and said,

"Alert all units, Five-0 detectives are missing. We need help finding them. Begin a search of the area surrounding the car crash. Start with a five mile radius, if nothing or no one is found widen the radius to ten miles. Don't stop until you find me something. Be observant, agents' lives are at stake."

Danny nodded approval at Chin's orders and he stood up as he looked down at the table. That's when the screens in the room turned on and footage of a room was shown. In the room were two chairs and seated in those chairs were a gagged and bound Kono and Steve. Steve was deathly pale and his entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat. Blood ran down his face and torso and he seemed to be struggling to keep his own head up.

Kono was bleeding from a gash above her eyebrow but she seemed fine other than that. Suddenly two tall men wearing ski masks walked into frame and stood in front of Kono and Steve. The shorter one began speaking,

"Hello Chin and Danny. Now you don't know who I am but I know who you are. What you have done to me is unforgivable and I intend on getting revenge. I will torture and murder your precious agents and then I will flee. You will never find me and you will never find out who I am. And the best part is, you're going to watch your friends suffer."

Chin gulped nervously as he watched the man get closer to Kono. He could not see his face so he could not recognize him and the man had been clever enough to use a voice modifier to disguise his voice. He did make one vitally important mistake however. He forgot to cover his arms and you could see his tattoos on his one arm and a distinctive scar on the other. A scar Chin recognized. A scar Chin had been the cause of.

-Hideout-

Kono watched nervously as the driver of the car neared her. He was holding a knife in one hand and was holding her down with the other. She couldn't move, not with the restraints keeping her in place. The man said to the camera,

"I was going to torture Mcgarrett first but it appears as though he is about to keel over and die so I suppose I should begin with this lovely lady first. Kono, is it?"

Kono tried her hardest to fight him off but she couldn't. That's when he brought the knife down and slashed her right arm. He caused a deep gash, deep enough to bleed and hurt but not deep enough to be life threatening. Not unless it got infected which was highly possible in an environment such as this.

Kono bit down on the gag in her mouth as the pain coursed through her already tired and injured body. Then the man slashed across her right thigh. Once again, deep enough to bleed but not deep enough to be life threatening. As tears filled her eyes she looked to her left and saw Steve struggling against his own restraints trying to get to her. Adrenaline was coursing through his body giving him strength and he managed to spit the gag out of his mouth and scream,

"Hey! Asshole!"

The man-the apparent leader- looked at Steve and straightened to his full height as he looked down at Steve. The man's accomplice took a step closer so he would be able to help if anything went wrong. The leader stepped closer to Steve and asked in a bitter tone of voice,

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. You fat ass pathetic excuse for a human. Why don't you grow a pair and pick on someone your own size, huh?" Steve screamed as he struggled against his restraints, causing the skin around his wrists to tear and bleed. The leader curled his hands into fists and without hesitation he punched Steve right in the ribs, right where he had broken his ribs and right where Kono had to push his bone back in place. Steve let out a heart breaking scream but he never looked away from the leader.

The leader took a few steps back and shouted loudly enough for the camera to pick up clearly,

"Next time you even say a God damn word I will disembowel you, Mcgarrett, and I will force your pretty co-worker here to eat your intestines. Got it?"

"Piss off." Steve muttered under his breath as he struggled against his restraints. The leader hadn't seemed to have heard the comment and he looked back at Kono as a wry and evil smile played at the corners of his mouth. He kneeled down in front of her as he caressed her blood covered right thigh. It hurt when his fingers ran over it but it had stopped bleeding so that was a good sign. He smiled at her and said,

"As for you, sweetheart, the fun has only just begun."

And with that he stood up and delivered a bone crushing blow to her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. Your reviews really are the reason I keep writing! Thanks guys! And happy late birthday to SwtMichii. Thanks to everyone who has followed or favorited! It really means a lot!

* * *

-HF0 headquarters-  
Chin wasted no time in looking for the man who had kidnapped his cousin and his boss. The scar was distinctive, especially considering he was the reason for it. Danny watched Chin and asked,  
"Chin, what are you doing?"  
"Jonathan Grona. Nephew of infamous drug lord Gary Grona and son of drug dealer Jake Grona. Went to prison a few years ago after I caught him dealing drugs. He tried to run but I caught up to him. He managed to disarm me in a struggle but I picked up a piece of metal on the dock that had broken off a crate and I sliced down his arm. That's when back up came and he was treated and arrested."  
"Wait, Jake Grona? That's the guy Steve and Kono killed in a shoot out a while back, right?"  
"Yes. It says here that Jonathan was released from prison two weeks ago."  
"Looking for revenge then?"  
"Yes. We need to find him before he kills them." Chin paused a second and turned off the monitors in the room before picking up the radio and saying,  
"Alert all units, widen the search radius to thirty miles. Be thorough. Danny and I will be out there as soon as we can. Bring in helicopters. Search hard and fast."  
With that he and Danny made their way to the car in the parking lot and sped off in the direction that the wreckage had been found.

-hideout-  
Kono tried to hold back tears as the entire right side of her face began swelling and bruising almost immediately after the hit. To her left Steve had begun vomiting blood once again and tears were involuntarily streaming down his face as he struggled to breathe and gag at the same time. That's when the leader-Jonathan-ordered Jack to 'take Care' of Steve.  
Jack walked over to Steve and punched him in the stomach, hard. Steve reacted by head butting Jack in the face, effectively breaking Jack's nose. Jack momentarily lost his composure and elbowed Steve in the head before bringing up his long leg and kicking Steve in the chest. Steve lost consciousness and the wounds on his chest began bleeding again.  
Kono had no time to worry though because as Steve lost consciousness she heard the roar of a helicopter overhead. It got closer but as it did all hope was lost because it flew straight over the hideout that was hidden by thick bushes and trees. She sighed heavily and Jonathan laughed evilly as he grabbed her face in his large left hand and whispered,  
"I want you to get up, take this gun and shoot your friend, Mcgarrett."  
Kono didn't move or say anything in response. She just sat staring at the mad man in front of her. He lifted her out of the seat and guided her bound hands up to hold the hand gun. He aimed it right at Steve's head and whispered,  
"Either you shoot him now or we torture him and make you watch. We will disembowel him. We will electrocute him. We will mutilate him. Then he will bleed out, slowly."  
Steve started waking up and he groaned loudly as his eyelids fluttered open. Kono stared at him as she let the tears fall freely out of her eyes. Jonathan continued,  
"If you try something, Jack and I both have guns pointed at you and your friend. We will make the last remaining hours of both of your lives a living hell. So don't try make this worse. Just shoot."  
By now Steve was staring at the barrel pointed at his blood covered face and he was frowning. He had a look plastered on his face, a look Kono recognized as the making-a-plan look. Steve looked up to her and gestured with a slight nod towards Jack, who was standing behind him. He mouthed the word 'knee' trying to convince her to shoot Jack in the knee. Kono shook her head and gestured towards both guns aimed at her. Steve shook his head ever so slightly and mouthed,  
"I have a plan."  
Jonathan had had enough and he screamed loudly,  
"Enough! Shoot him! Now!"  
Kono hesitated, never looking away from Steve's blood shot eyes.  
"Shoot, bitch!" Jonathan screamed. When she hesitated again he repeated,  
"Now! Or I shoot and torture you and your partner!"  
Jack took a step closer, involving himself after having enough of Kono's uncooperative attitude, and screamed,  
"Shoot, bitch!"  
She hesitated once again and then, all three people raised their guns at once and three gunshots were heard ringing through the rotting warehouse.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. thanks to everyone for reviewing! Thanks to everyone who is reading.

* * *

Chin and Danny sat in the car as they quickly made their way to where the car crash wreckage had been found. Chin had called the headquarters and asked them to research Jonathan and send an email of what they had found. After about half an hour Chin received the email and Danny asked,

"What's it say?"

Chin sighed heavily as he read through the email and finally he replied,

"Um... No current address. No current occupation. Marital status is single. Priors for attempted murder and rape. No remaining family. Uncle died a few months ago in a gang related shooting."

"Okay, so we know nothing about where he could be keeping Kono and Steve?"

"There's nothing here that gives us any clues so, yes, I guess we know nothing in that respect."

Danny nodded solemnly as he looked at the road in front of him and tried not to think of the worst case scenario whereas it seemed Chin couldn't help himself. He kept thinking about finding Steve and Kono lying dead and mutilated in a ditch somewhere.

To distract himself from the terrible and heartbreaking thoughts that swirled around in his head he called the policeman leading the search for them. When the policeman answered Chin asked,

"Found anything?"

"Not yet but we heard what sounded like gunshots. Very, very faint but we all heard it." The police officer replied nervously.

"Okay. Widen the search radius by another ten miles."

The police officer grunted her understanding and Chin hung up and hung his head down. He wiped away the sheen of sweat that had formed above his upper lip and he noticed his hand was shaking ever so slightly. It probably wouldn't be noticeable to anyone else but he saw it. Danny sensed his nervousness and gave Chin's arm a reassuring squeeze as he continued driving down the twisting, narrow road surrounded by trees and cliffs.

"You know, of course Steve would get kidnapped! He probably has it written down in his diary. In fact he probably makes sure he almost gets shot once a week. And of course he never thinks his decisions through. Impulse guy, right? Well acting on impulses is one of the most idiotic things you can do. Steve is idiotic! But, he's also strong and loyal. He will do anything to save Kono and he will save himself too. He is a fighter. Your cousin will be safe, Chin. Okay?" Danny said comfortingly as he playfully punched Chin.

Chin smiled at Danny and nodded slightly. Even though Danny was worried about his best friend and Kono he knew Chin was just as worried. Kono was Chin's cousin so in a way it was worse. But Steve was like Danny's brother. What if Steve didn't live? What if he wasn't going to be okay? What if nothing was ever the same again?

Danny just wished someone was there to reassure him.

-hideout-

Kono watched the world around her suddenly move in slow motion as the three of them raised their guns. As they did Steve jumped out of his seat, having successfully untied his restraints, and he lunged at Jonathan. He used his unbroken right shoulder to football tackle Jonathan and push him to the ground. As he did Jonathan fired his gun but hit nothing except for the thin air above his head and the roof of the old warehouse. Steve twisted Jonathan's wrist and he let go of the gun and it went flying across the floor.

That's when Jack aimed his gun at Steve's head but as he was about to fire, Kono shot him in the knee and he fell sideways. His finger involuntarily pushed down on the gun trigger as he fell onto the dirt and blood covered floor and the bullet went through the air in Steve's direction. Thankfully the fall had messed up Jack's aiming and the bullet only grazed Steve's right thigh.

Steve grunted in pain and Jonathan took Steve's short moment of vulnerability as an opportunity to get out from under his grasp. He lifted up his hand and grasped firmly onto Steve's left shoulder. Steve gasped in agony and elbowed Jonathan in the face twice but instead of loosening his grip Jonathan simply tightened his grip on Steve's shoulder causing Steve to fall over in unbearable pain.

Kono tried to shoot Jonathan but the struggle going on between the two of them made it impossibly difficult to get a clear shot.

Jonathan kicked Steve in his ribs causing him to cry out and instinctively curl in on himself but he recovered quickly and swept Jonathan's legs out from underneath him. Jonathan fell hard on his back and Steve stood up shakily before kicking him in the head. Kono ran forward and dropped down in front of Jonathan, staring angrily into his eyes. She raised her gun which was still in her bound hands, and shot him twice.

The first shot got him in the testicles and he yelled out in agony. Kono gripped his shirt and screamed,

"How did you find us after the crash?"

Jonathan smiled evilly and whispered,

"Bitch, we've been following you two for a week. The crash just made it easier for us to get you, especially since superhuman McGarrett was so badly injured. He couldn't protect you anymore."

Kono swallowed angrily and slowly moved her gun to Jonathan's head as she stated,

"Even when he's almost passing out, Superhuman McGarrett still managed to beat the shit out of you. You are a pathetic human being."

The second shot hit him between the eyes at the exact same time that another bullet flew through the air and hit Steve.

Kono watched helplessly as Steve collapsed to the ground with a loud thud, blood seeping out of the newest wound in the middle of his abdomen.


	9. Chapter 9

Kono turned around just in time to see Jack getting to his feet. His one hand was holding a gun that was pointed at Kono and the other was gently holding his knee. His injured knee was covered in blood and he was putting all his weight onto one foot. Kono could shoot him but his gun was now pointed at Steve. If she even raised her gun, he would kill Steve. Kono let her gun hang by her side and stood up, all the while staring Jack in the eyes. She sidestepped to Steve but as she did Jack shot at the ground by her feet and screamed,

"If you even go near him I will blow your God damn head off. Leave him there to die."

Kono shook her head and said,

"I need to check if he is still alive."

She was acting calm but panic was bubbling in her stomach and she could feel the familiar feeling of adrenaline starting to pump its way through her veins. She could see Steve out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't moving. Her heart sank. But then she saw his legs move ever so slightly and she heard him gasp desperately for air. His arm held onto his stomach as blood oozed through his fingers and dropped onto the floor. Kono said again,

"I need to check if he's alive."

Although she said it to Jack she was really just asking Steve indirectly.

"I-I'm alive." Steve gasped as he started moving his limbs around in a poor attempt to stand up.

Kono nodded her reply. She was worried that any further attempt to reply would result in her dead and Steve left to fend for himself. He was a tough guy, tougher than tough, braver than brave. He had been through pretty terrible situations but he had never been so hurt. By now any other person would have given up but not Steve. He was a fighter. She knew it wasn't a question of if he would fight it was a question of would he be able to.

Jack limped his way over to Kono and ordered,

"Drop your gun. Right now or I shoot your friend again."

Kono lowered the gun to the ground and watched as Jack went over to Steve and said quietly,

"You struggling there, big guy?"

Steve, who was now on his knees with his one hand firmly on the ground and the other arm hanging loosely, looked up at Jack and replied,

"Yeah, I'm struggling. I'm struggling to fight the urge to rip your dumbass head off."

Jack laughed maniacally but did nothing else in response. Instead he limped over to Kono and said,

"You and your friend over there are going to walk in the forest. I'm going to follow you and tell you where to go. You try anything I will hurt you. Okay?"

"Steve can't even stand, how the hell do you expect him to walk in rough terrain like that?"

"Make a plan, bitch."

"No." Kono refused.

"What?" Jack asked, his eyes widening at her reply.

"You heard me, you piece of shit."

Jack lifted his gun and used the bottom of it to hit Kono on the cheek. It was the cheek that Jonathan had had hit earlier on and the forceful hit made tears well up in Kono's eyes. Jack smiled and said,

"Now get your friend up and let's go."

Kono walked over to Steve and put her hands under his one arm and helped him stand. He whimpered in pain and he pushed his head into Kono's neck. As he did her heart broke. This was not what Steve did. He usually played his injuries off as nothing serious but now, for the first time ever, he was vulnerable.

She whispered softly,

"Can you walk?"

He nodded his reply and looked at Jack, fire burning beneath his eyes. Jack motioned to the door of the warehouse with a flick of his head and said,

"Walk. Now. Remember, you try anything and I will hurt you both. Okay?"

Kono nodded as she walked with Steve's arm draped over her shoulder.

"Can you take the ropes off my wrists?" She asked.

"Shut up, bitch, and walk."

She did her best to hold Steve up and as they walked further into the forest she heard something. She strained her ears to hear it and after a few seconds Steve asked,

"Can you hear that?"

She whispered back,

"Yeah. What is it?"

Steve shrugged and as they got closer they recognized the sound. It was voices. And not just anyone's voices. Those voices belonged to Chin and Danny. Steve whispered to her,

"My count of three, you run, as fast as you can, okay?"

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see. Kono, tell Danny I love him, okay? And tell Chin that he's one of the best cops I know. And Kono, you're amazing. You guys are the best friends I've ever had. And tell Gracie I love her too."

"What? No! Why?"

"Because I won't get to."

Jonathan heard them talking and whisper screamed from behind,

"Shut up! Enough talking. Keep walking and be quiet."

Kono ignored him and whispered to Steve,

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"You need to!"

"No!"

"I need you to say goodbye to everyone for me."

"Why?" By now tears were streaming down her face.

"I won't get to."

"What do you mean you won't get to?"

He didn't reply. Instead he kissed her cheek and began counting,

"One..."

"Steve, no." Kono begged.

"Two..."

"Please, no!"

He nodded slowly and smiled reassuringly at her and finished,

"Three, now run."

That's when Steve pulled out of her grip and Kono ran. But, she stopped and turned around just in time to see Steve tackle Jack to the ground. Steve saw her and screamed,

"Kono, run God damn it!"

He looked at her with desperation in his blue eyes and she turned back around and began running again. She tried to ignore the grunts, screams, thumps and cries. Instead she ran towards Chin and Danny's voices. Ran towards the sound of sirens. Ran towards the guns she could use to kill Jack once and for all. She planned to return to help Steve. Save his life like he saved hers. So she ran.

She ran faster than she ever has before.


End file.
